1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to reclosable plastic bags with closing zippers, and more particularly to zipper slider features thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various inventions have been made in the field of zipper-type closures for plastic bags. A problem encountered with some such closures has been the inadvertent separation of the slider from the bag. Another is unreliable opening or closing of the bag, and undue wear on certain features. To assist in the opening of some bags, some type of separator has been used. However, even when the bag is closed, the separator remains in place, enabling certain types of contents, such as powders and liquids, to spill out. One technique which has been used in an effort to overcome this problem, is to provide a notch in the tracks in which the separator can be received when the slider is at the bag-closing end of the tracks, thereby enabling the tracks to be completely closed without the separator maintaining a force in the tracks tending to open the bag. But the problem with such a notch is that it is difficult to make exactly the right length and depth, and it is difficult to install the slider exactly in place over the notch. If any of these elements occurs out of precise tolerance, then the slider will fail to operate properly. While some such efforts have been made in the slide tracks and slider to overcome such problems, the present invention is addressed to further improvement.